Orange Note
Orange Note (オレンジノート) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on July 27, 2011 as the 9th track from the album Battle and Romance. Orange Note originally was a live concert only song during their days as Momoiro Clover and had been a fan favorite song.Natalie Power Push - Battle and Romance Interview Details Orange Note debuted on June 6, 2010 in Lalala Shin Misato Maeuritai Fest Momo LIVE concert at LaLaport Shin Misato shopping mall. The song was first publicized in the Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo promotional tour and became a fan favorite since that. The song is the final part of the connected stories trilogy after Hashire! and Zenryoku Shoujo.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 The song originally wasn't intended to be included on the Battle and Romance tracklist and had always been planned as a live concert only song. Orange Note is then added when the members demanded to include the song since it's their favorite song and the fans is also liking it.Magabon - Interview no. 194 - Battle and Romance Interview Kanako Momota said that she didn't want the song to be remembered as "the song that can only be heard in concert", she wanted everyone can hear the song at home and many places. The composer and songwritter Tadashi Tsukida stated that the song was originally planned to be competed next to Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo in their major debut. Yet after he listened to the song, he decided to stepped down and decided to create a more traditional idol-like song. He went to create the song something in the contrary of crazy songs which Kenichi Maeyamada or NARASAKI did, an expression of a girl being herself.CD journal Song of the Heroines - ツキダタダシ interview Tokyo Tower Power Amplifier Outage Incident Among the group remarkable moment in their history is the power failure incident in Tokyo Tower free live concert Miagereba Tokyo Tower Souda! Achilles Ken wo Nobasou on July 31, 2011.Natalie - ももクロ東京タワーで「オレンジノート」アカペラ大合唱 The rain that day prompted the power amplifier to stop functioning and stopped the music when they performed Orange Note in the first refrain part. The members were at first confused but then continued to sing in acapella to the end the song, including the instrumental tunes in which they replaced into "dandandan" onomatopoeia. The fans praised them and gave the big applause to the girls many times. The footage of the incident was broadcasted in the episode 38 of Momoclo Chan and was brought up in their appearance in Music Station episode April 26, 2013. The incident was rebroadcasted in episode 200 of Momoclo Chan. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami (Only in six person version) *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Kakedashita kimochi todoku no? Kotoba wa sora ni kiete iku yo KAATENgoshi no koutei no sumi de odoru kimi wo mitsumeteta Houkago ni dake kimi ni aeru yo boku to kimi dake no himitsu “Jibun ni shoujiki de ite ne” NOOTO no sumi sarigenai kotoba Soredake de boku wa ganbareru dare demo nai kimi dake dakara mayowanai Tatta ichidokiri no kyou to iu mahou Tomaranai you ni (tomaranai you ni) Hokoreru you ni tsukuridasou Gyutto nigirishimeta zutto himeta omoi Kimi to boku dake no (kimi to boku to no) Monogatari tsukuru ORENJI NOOTO Kakedashita kimochi todoku no? Kotoba wa sora ni kiete iku yo Tsutaetai tada tsutaetai “Kimi ga suki” tada tsutaetai Sora no aosa to kumo no sukima ni gogatsu no kaze ga sashikomu Shuumatsu ni dake kimi ni aeru yo dare ni mo jama wa sarenai Koe ga denakute naita hi mo ugokenakute tachiagarenai hi mo Kimi ga soba ni ite kureta tsutaetai kotoba ga aru nda “arigatou” Tatta ichidokiri no kyou to iu mahou Tomaranai you ni (tomaranai you ni) Hokoreru you ni tsukuridasou Gyutto nigirishimeta zutto himeta omoi Kimi to boku dake no (kimi to boku to no) Monogatari tsukuru ORENJI NOOTO Tomaranai kimochi ga koko ni Omoi zenbu afuredasu yo Sakebitai tada sakebitai “Kimi ga suki” tada sakebitai Yume wo mite iru dake ja tsumannai Sore wo kotoba ni kaenakya arienai ride on saikou Sonna shikoukairo mou SHOOTO sunzen Girigiri no toki kitto wakaru Sore wa kitto mune no okusoko ni aru Sotto nigirishimeta ooki na yume wa Chikara ni naru kara tomaranai kara Kanaerareru you ugokidasou Tatta ichidokiri no kyou to iu mahou Tomaranai you ni (tomaranai you ni) Hokoreru you ni tsukuridasou Gyutto nigirishimeta zutto himeta omoi Kimi to boku dake no (kimi to boku to no) Monogatari tsukuru ORENJI NOOTO Kakedashita kimochi todoku no? Kotoba wa sora ni kiete iku yo Tsutaetai tada tsutaetai “Kimi ga suki” tada tsutaetai Tomaranai kimochi ga koko ni Omoi zenbu afuredasu yo Sakebitai tada sakebitai “Kimi ga suki” tada sakebitai |-| Original = 駆け出した 気持ち届くの? 言葉は 空に消えていくよ カーテン越しの校庭の隅で 踊る君を見つめてた 放課後にだけ 君に会えるよ 僕と君だけの秘密 「自分に正直でいてね」ノートの隅さりげない言葉 それだけで 僕はがんばれる 誰でもない君だけだから迷わない たった一度きりの 今日という魔法 止まらないように (止まらないように) 誇れるように 作り出そう ぎゅっと握り締めた ずっと秘めた思い 君と僕だけの (君と僕との) 物語作る オレンジノート 駆け出した 気持ち届くの? 言葉は 空に消えていくよ 伝えたい ただ伝えたい 「君が好き」ただ伝えたい 空の青さと 雲の隙間に 5月の風が差し込む 週末にだけ君に会えるよ 誰にも邪魔はされない 声が出なくて泣いた日も 動けなくて立ち上がれない日も 君がそばにいてくれた 伝えたい言葉があるんだ「ありがとう」 たった一度きりの 今日という魔法 止まらないように (止まらないように) 誇れるように 作り出そう ぎゅっと握り締めた ずっと秘めた思い 君と僕だけの (君と僕との) 物語作る オレンジノート 止まらない 気持ちがここに 想い全部 溢れだすよ 叫びたい ただ叫びたい 「君が好き」ただ叫びたい 夢を見ているだけじゃ つまんない それを 言葉に変えなきゃ ありえない ride on 最高 そんな思考回路もうショート寸前 ギリギリの時きっとわかる それはきっと胸の奥底にある そっと握りしめた 大きな夢は 力になるから 止まらないから かなえられるよう 動き出そう たった一度きりの 今日という魔法 止まらないように 誇れるように 作り出そう ぎゅっと握り締めた ずっと秘めた思い 君と僕だけの 物語作る オレンジノート 駆け出した 気持ち届くの? 言葉は 空に消えていくよ 伝えたい ただ伝えたい 「君が好き」そんな想い 止まらない 気持ちがここに 想い全部 溢れだすよ 叫びたい ただ叫びたい 「君が好き」ただ叫びたい Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia *The song is the favorite song of Reni Takagi. She said that the song is a song which you can reflect and think upon what you've been doing best with everyone else. It can also due the fact that she takes the center position in this song. ** Reni originally paired with Akari Hayami when giving the mike each other in the cold opening at the beginning of the song. After her departure she points the mike to the audience. * Orange note is one of many songs that has a color in the title. Others are Kuroi Shumatsu (black weekend), Shiroi Kaze (white wind), Tsuki to Gingami Hikousen (The Moon and aircraft out of silver paper) and numerous songs with "Momoiro" (peach color) in the title: Momoiro Punch and Momoiro Daiko Dodon-ga Setsu. * The color in the song title, "Orange" maybe a reference to the fact the none of the members wore orange. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs